Amor Ocultó
by MiyaTachi1
Summary: Después de cinco años, Bridgette regresa al país en busca de venganza hacia su hermana, quien puso a sus padres en contra de ella además de quitarle al amor de su infancia. Un día después de caer en una trampa, conoce a un adorable niño y lo salva. Su padre le ofrece pagar con su cuerpo. "-Casate conmigo. -¿¡QUÉ!" Feligette AU: No miraculous.
1. Prólogo

_Se aferro con fuerza a la espalda del hombre encima de ella, su instinto le indicaba que algo iba mal en todo este asunto, pero el sentimiento de lujuria inundaba sus pensamientos sin darle oportunidad de pensar en algo más._

 _El dolor de su primera vez fue acompañado de un total placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. Al final, ella terminó cediendo ante todo tipo de resistencia que daba, quedando indefensa ante aquella exposición de fuegos artificiales de deseo._

 _Entraba y salia. Fue difícil para ella acostumbrarse, pero aún más difícil fue librarse de su cazador._

* * *

.

.

-¡Señorita! Despierte. Atrapara un resfriado si se queda aquí.

La presión en sus hombros hizo que Bridgette se despertara bruscamente; su mirada recorrió el lugar entero un poco desorientada hasta dar con los ojos preocupados de una enfermera. Un sonrojo surco sus pálidas mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía ante la situación.

Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella borrachera, esa noche ardiente que tuvo con _Jean_ aun aparecía en sus sueños. Gracias a que estaba borracha esa noche, no tenia muchos recuerdos fijos de lo ocurrido, pero lo agradecía o de lo contrario, no sabría como darle la cara a su prometido.

La enfermera de dedico una sonrisa amable cuando vio que finalmente se había despertado. Le entrego unos papeles.- Señorita, olvido sus resultados del embarazo en el consultorio. A el doctor Jackson le gustaría que viniera la próxima semana.

Bridgette recibió el informe de salud agradeciéndole a la enfermera por alcanzarla y con mucho cuidado coloco los papeles en su propio bolso.

* * *

.

.

Parecía un sueño lejano cuando conoció a su prometido, _Jean Duparc_. Ese cosquilleo en sus palmas cuando lo vio a la distancia aun lo recordaba perfectamente, el nerviosismo por hablarle e incluso la sensación de sus orejas calentarse por la vergüenza.

Todo lo recordaba.

Y ahora parecía una mala broma que eso mismo le volviera a sucederle tras pensar en volverlo a ver.

Por cuestiones de estudio, él había tenido que viajar al extranjero. Debido a que el área en la que se encontraba era un poco inaccesible, fue solo hasta que tuvo 7 meses de embarazo que por fin se pudo comunicar con él.

Al pensar en su reacción al saber la noticia, Bridgette se sentía nerviosa, ¿era debido al embarazo que ella estaba mas sensible ante estas cosas? Sin embargo, ella sintió que Jean no estaba tan emocionado como ella.

El médico intento tranquilizarla comentando que todos los hombres eran así con su primogénito, pero que una vez que lo tuviera en brazos, todo cambiaría para bien.

Aun así, cada vez que Bridgette pensaba en la reunión de esa noche, su cuerpo se tensaba.

* * *

.

.

El sol brillaba intensamente cuando ella salio del hospital. Era un buen día.

Bridgette luchaba constantemente por sostener su barriga al caminar. Siete meses ya era bastante difícil. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la interacción para tomar un taxi, un deslumbrante auto deportivo rojo se acercó perligrosamente hacia ella.

El corazón de Bridgette latió con fuerza, y ella retrocedió unos pasos atrás; solo para escuchar el chirrido de los frenos, cuando el deportivo rojo se detuvo abruptamente delante de ella, rozando su ropa.

Su corazón casi se detiene.

Después de recuperar lentamente el equilibrio, vio a una mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo abrazando su esbelto cuerpo, sacudir su cabello ondulado cuando bajó del automóvil.

-¡Lila! ¿Acaso estás loca? -Bridgette le gritó con cierto enojo en sus palabras. Lila Rossi la miró, riendo con profunda burla.

Con sus manos en su cintura, como si se tratara de una pasarela, la castaña camino con gran lentitud hasta dar con Bridgette, aprovechando la altura de sus tacones para mirar su vientre con gran arrogancia.- ¿Qué? ¿Te asusta matar a tu hijo bastardo?

Bridgette inconscientemente protegió su abdomen, dando un paso atrás. La miró con cautela.- ¡Lila! Cuida tus palabras, estás yendo demasiado lejos.

A pesar de saber que Lila siempre había estado en contra de ella, Bridgette jamás había pensado que pudiera decir esas palabras tan groseras.

-¿Estás yendo demasiado lejos? ¡Tú eres la que fue demasiado lejos! Después de emborrachate y hacerlo con un hombre salvaje, quedando embarazada en el proceso, tratando de hacer que Jean se convierta en el padre... JAJAJA, Bridgette... ¡Eres tan descarada!

Bridgette se congeló.- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

-Oye, ¿no me digas que realmente crees que el hombre que durmió contigo esa noche fue Jean?

Lila se rió antes de continuar.- Le dices a todo el mundo que creciste con Jean, comentando que eres su amor de la infancia ¿y ni siquiera sabes cómo luce su cuerpo?

Bridgette se puso más pálida tras escuchar aquellas palabras. A pesar de estar bajo la intensa luz del sol, todo su cuerpo se sentía helado.

Sí, _el hombre de esa noche..._

Ella lo había pensado... _Jean estaba más corpulento de lo que había creído aquella vez._

Ahora con el recordatorio malicioso de Lila, esos pensamientos salvajes volvieron a cruzar por su mente.

El hombre de esa noche era realmente muy diferente de Jean.

-¡Te lo diré directamente! -La cara de Lila estaba distorsionada por la excitación de hacer sufrir a la persona delante de ella- Esa noche bebiste el vino al que yo le agregué un poco de algo, y por buena voluntad, encontré dos hombres musculosos para ti ¿Quién sabía que serías tan insensible? De hecho, entraste en la habitación equivocada, de algún hombre desconocido.

El tono de Lila cambio a uno de disgusto.- Jean es demasiado bondadoso, tenía miedo de que no pudieras aceptar la verdad, por lo que te dijo que fue él aquella noche.

-Tú... -Bridgette estaba temblando de ira. Tras escuchar toda la verdad, su mente comenzaba a nublarse. Tomó con gran fuerza la muñeca de Lila- ¿Por qué me harías eso? ¡Por qué! ¿No me has hecho ya suficiente daño?

Lila levantó las cejas con enojo al principio, y estaba a punto de empujar a su hermana, hasta que vio a alguien detrás de ella.

Ella inmediatamente suavizó su voz, mostrando una expresión delicada y lastimosa.- Hermana, sé que estaba equivocada. Si quieres golpear y regañar a alguien, entonces hazlo conmigo, no culpes a Jean por esto...

Bridgette se congeló, y en el siguiente segundo, vio a Lila caer de repente al suelo, como si la hubiera empujado.

-¡Bridgette! ¿Qué hiciste? -Una voz sonó detrás de ella.

Se volteó sorprendida y vio a Jean con una expresión fría.

Jean pasó junto a ella y levantó a Lila.- ¿Estás bien?"

Ella prácticamente colgaba todo su cuerpo en él.- ¡Oh, Jean! Te juro que no lo hice a propósito, sé que estaba equivocada. Soy la única que debería disculparse con mi hermana por haber causado todo esta desgracia.

-¡Ya es suficiente, yo arreglaré todo! -Jean le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros de a Lila, dejándola entrar en el auto.- Le explicaré todo a Bridg...

La mente de Bridgette estaba completamente en blanco cuando vio a Jean caminar hacia ella, y vio su boca abrirse y cerrarse.

Él habló por un largo tiempo

Habló de su tiempo juntos como novios, de su lucha cuando se enamoró de Lila, de su ira cuando descubrió que había conspirado contra ella, de su conmoción y culpa cuando descubrió que Bridgette estaba embarazada...

También habló de cómo había aceptado la disculpa de Lila.

Finalmente, dijo.- Bridg, lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo. No es por la cuestión de esa noche o por este niño, pero es porque no puedo decepcionar a Lila, y no quiero engañarme ni a mí ni a mis sentimientos.

Estos pocos meses, él había llevado a Lila con él al extranjero, y después de llevarse bien día y noche, era aún más difícil separarse.

A pesar de que él mismo había confesado ser aquella persona que tuvo relaciones con Bridgette, en su corazón, ya había elegido a Lila.

Entonces, después de saber que ella estaba embarazada, no pudo soportarlo más y de inmediato fue a la familia Rossi para explicar todo a sus padres y revelar la verdad a Bridgette.

-Entonces... Jean... ¿Sabías desde el principio que Lila me drogó para arruinarme? ¿Con el fin de protegerla, me dijiste que fuiste tú esa noche?

Bridgette finalmente había recuperado su voz, miró a la fría y calmada figura de Jean como si su alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo.

-Bridg, Lila no lo hizo a propósito, todavía es joven e impulsiva...

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de mí? -La chica levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jean con la cara llena de desesperación.- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí por un momento?

El muchacho no habló, y después de un largo rato, se acercó a Bridgette.- El sol es demasiado intenso aquí, vamos a casa primero...

-No me toques... -La chica apartó las manos de Jean que estaban en sus hombros y sin más, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Bridgette sintió que su vida era como una mala broma.

Para poder vivir en la misma ciudad que Jean, ella había puesto toda su fuerza en sus estudios para poder ingresar a la Universidad de aquel lugar.

Para complacerlo, ella le había dejado en olvidó su sueño de actuar.

Para que coincidieran su educación y antecedentes familiares, ella había abandonado a sus padres adoptivos para regresar a la familia Rossi, tratando torpemente de complacer a muchos desconocidos.

Al final, lo que recibió a cambio fue una frase _"No puedo decepcionar a Lila."_

Lila le había robado no solo su identidad, y a sus padres biológicos, sino que ahora incluso le había robado a su novio; todavía era joven, ¿así que sus errores podrían ser perdonados?

Entonces, ¿quién asumiría la responsabilidad de su vida? Ella incluso no sabía quién era el hombre de esa noche.

Bridgette se cubrió la cara, su cuerpo temblaba ferozmente. Ella ya estaba en las profundidades de la desesperación.

Jean miró a Bridgette caminar hacia la carretera sin pensar, como si estuviera en trance.

Tiró el cigarrillo que estaba agarrando entre sus dedos, y estaba a punto de perseguirla, cuando Lila lo retuvo, sosteniendo sus mangas por atrás.

-Cariño ¿A dónde vas?

Y en el instante en que Jean titubeaba, sonó un fuerte ruido.

Bridgette quién había estado caminando libremente por la calle, fue atropellada con tal fuerza, aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Una mujer embarazada fue golpeada!

A la luz deslumbrante, Bridgette vio siluetas temblorosas y las dos caras que la hacían sentir náuseas

El dolor de calambres que venía de su vientre la hizo perder la conciencia poco a poco. Solo parpadeó una vez, y la sangre fresca en su frente fluyó en sus ojos...

Su mundo cayó en la oscuridad.

• _|•|•|•_

 _¡Hola gente bonita!_

 _Esta es una adaptación de una novela china que me gusta bastante._

 _Cuando la leí por primera vez, no pude dejar de pensar en Félix ni en Bridgette, así que me di la tarea de adaptarla solo para ellos_

 _Por favor, esperen mucho drama y romance_

 _ **En cuanto al personaje de Jean**_ _: Lo leí en la wiki, el realmente existe XD pero es de esos personajes de fondo que en MLB utilizan para llenar el salón de clases, ¿Cómo se sabe su nombre? No lo sé, pero dado que los personajes principales y secundarios de nuestra amada serie saldrán más adelante, siendo importantes en la trama, tuve que recurrir a tomar prestado su nombre, para llenar mi propio salón de c_ lases.

 _ **En cuanto a la apariencia**_ _: Jean es un chico alto y delgado. Tiene los ojos cafés claros y el cabello oscuro oscuro. Es bonito en cierta forma. El tiene 21 años. Tanto Bridgette como Lila tienen 19._

 _¡También! Algunos personajes sufrirán un poco de OoC, mil disculpas de antemano._

 _¡Sin más, me despido! Por favor, denle mucho amor a esta adaptación._

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Hidden Marriage**_ **no** _ **me pertenece, así como MLB.**_

 _ **Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores**_.


	2. Capítulo 1: El niño del bar

_Un saludo especial para **LadyNoir Love** , **silkie 19** y a **Sol**. ¡Gracias por comentar chicas!_

 **Hidden Marriage NO me pertenece, así como Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Esta adaptación no tiene fines de lucro, sino brindar un poco de entretenimiento para el fandom.**

 **Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 ** _Cinco años después._**

 _En el bar Eton, en algún pasillo del último piso._

Bridgette camino lentamente por el pasillo, se apoyaba de las paredes para no perder el equilibrio. Para desgracia de ella, sus superiores le habían ordenado beber durante unas horas con algunos inversionistas de la empresa y lograr cerrar algunos tratos pendientes.

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, quería encontrar un lugar limpio y tranquilo para ponerse sobria. Le había costado mucho escaparse de aquella molesta reunión, pero no esperaba que su manager la siguiera.

Ella solo pudo reunir su espíritu para tratar con ella.— Cecilé ¿hay algún problema?

La mujer delante de ella estaba notablemente molesta, sus grandes ojos verdes habían estado observándola durante toda la cena.— Bridgette, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Te registraste para la audición de la protagonista en "The World?"

Ella contestó sin vacilar.— Si, ¿Por qué?

—¡No se te permite ir a la audición mañana! —Gritó. Aunque Cecilé era su representante, la mayor parte del tiempo le impedía audicionar para cualquier papel protagónico.

A Bridgette no le sorprendió en absoluto su actitud. Alzó las cejas y preguntó.— ¿Razón?

—Fuiste a mis espaldas ¡actuaste por ti misma!, ¿y todavía te atreves a preguntarme por qué? ¿No sabías que la compañía ya ha organizado una audición para Lila? —Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, alzaba mas la voz. Tenia su rostro lleno de indignación, como si ella fuera la culpable de cualquier desastre del mundo.

—Lo que hice no parece entrar en conflicto con los arreglos de la compañía. —Bridgette le sonrió débilmente. Mantuvo la voz serena.— ¿Lila te hizo venir a buscarme? ¿No me digas que tiene miedo de que yo, una actriz cuyo nombre ni siquiera se conoce, le arrebate su papel?

La cara de Cecilé se puso morada.— ¿Crees que tienes la capacidad para arrebatarle el papel de Lila? ¡Todavía estás soñando! Déjame decirte, no pierdas tus esfuerzos. ¡La familia Rossi ha invertido 30 millones de euros en esta película! Lila ya está asegurada para este papel.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan ansiosa?

El ambiente se volvió pesado. Sin pensarlo, Bridgette había soltado esa simple pregunta con mas sarcasmo del que quería, aunque al final, no le importo mucho.

—¡Eres un artista bajo mi nombre, tienes que escuchar lo que te digo! —Cecilé hablaba de tal forma que su expresión decía "No puedes ir en contra mía"

Bridgette bufó.— ¡WOW! Cecilé, todavía recuerda que soy una artista asignada a ti.

La rubia puso mala cara con esa ultima frase, muchas veces, Bridgette llegaba a rebasar sus límites de paciencia.— No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, ya que te niegas a cumplir lo que ordenó, ¡no me culpes por recurrir a la fuerza!

Cuando terminó de hablar, Bridgette no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte jalón desde atrás. En un instante, ella ya estaba en el suelo, el dolor del golpe recorrió sus piernas rápidamente, pues fue arrojada al almacén. Cecilé le arrebato el celular de la mano y tras una breve mirada, con un fuerte golpe, cerró la puerta. Al instante, el sonido de pasos alejándose del lugar inundaron el lugar.

Sabiendo que gritar era inútil, Bridgette guardó silencio. Se arrastro hasta quedar apoyada en la puerta con una expresión indiferente.

Cuando ella había ingresado por primera vez a la compañía, Lila todavía era capaz de contenerse, y solo hizo que Cecilé consiguiera para ella algunos papeles de villanos secundarios.

Sin embargo, Lila se estaba volviendo más molesta y comenzaba a ir demasiado lejos. Incluso fue capaz de hacer un movimiento de bajo nivel como este.

Si ella, esta vez no conseguía el papel, entonces tenía que encontrar la forma de abandonar la compañía.

En medio de sus pensamientos desordenados, un pequeño sonido viajó a sus oídos ¿Acaso había un ratón? Bridgette siguió la dirección del sonido con su mirada, quedando aturdida cuando, detrás de un montón de cajas, encontró a un niño.

El pequeño parecía tener entre cuatro o cinco años; parecía una pieza de jade finamente tallada, su piel era tan blanca que le recordó a un bollo. En ese momento, el niño estaba temblando, intentando ocultándose en la esquina del almacén, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos azules llenos de precaución y vigilancia.

" _Uh, ¿por qué hay un niño en el almacén de un bar? No creo que haya alguien tan loco como para traer a su hijo a un bar, ¿verdad?_ " Pensó.

No se movió de su lugar cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Oye pequeño, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Viniste a escondidas? ¿Alguien también te encerró aquí? ¿Comes dulces?

Después de interrogarlo durante un rato, el niño permaneció en silencio. Podía sentir como sus grandes ojos la inspeccionaban en cualquier señal de amenaza. Inesperadamente para ella, el niño comenzó a temblar aún más, como si fuera un pequeño animal asustado.

Finalmente, la chica no se molestó en continuar preguntando, después de todo, ese niño no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Ambos, pacíficamente ocuparon un rincón cada uno en un extraño silencio. Después de un momento, la tenue luz del lugar comenzó a intensificarse, apagándose casi de inmediato tras un zumbido. Bridgette no le hubiera dado importancia, por no ser que un sonido extraño comenzó a escucharse en la oscuridad, tras escuchar con mucha atención, se fio cuenta que el sonido era similar al de los dientes castañeando.

La peliazul se rió, y se volvió hacia el pequeño.— ¿Asustado de la oscuridad?

El sonido se detuvo por un segundo, antes de aumentar en volumen.

" _Oh, ¿cómo puede ser tan miedoso?_ " Pensó.

Bridgette se dio unas palmaditas en las piernas y se puso de pie, caminó con un poco de lentitud hacia el pequeño hombre. El niño estaba tan asustado de ella que su cara se puso pálida cuando la vio acercarse, sin embargo, ella se sentó al lado del niño y no hizo nada.

Contrario a lo que el niño posiblemente pensaba, ella no quería asustarlo mas de la cuenta, así que se limitó a quedarse ahí, sin siquiera verlo, simplemente recargando su espalda en la pared en completa quietud.

Intento pensar en alguna acción para que el niño sintiera su presencia en forma de confianza, pero debido al silencio, fue casi imposible no cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

Cecilé la había llevado a ese lugar específicamente para tomar un par de tragos con algunas personas. Su cabeza dolía, pero en cuanto comenzó a soñar, una sensación de calidez la inundo.

* * *

.

.

Cuando finalmente se despertó después de un rato, sintió su pierna un poco aturdida y tibia. Bajó la mirada, encontrando que, en algún momento, el pequeño se había acurrucado en el costado de su pierna, y su manita estaba incluso sujetando la esquina de su camisa.

Bridgette no pudo evitar reír.

Antes, cuando aún vivía en el campo, ella había tenido un gato. Era particularmente cobarde y tenía miedo de la gente, siempre huía cuando veía a la gente. Sin embargo, cuando menos te lo esperabas, bajaba la guardia y sentía que no eres una amenaza.

Una vez que eso sucedía, el gato se acurrucaba a escondidas a su lado, incluso subiéndose a su regazo para dormir.

El niño parecía haber sentido su mirada, su pequeña cara se sonrojó un poco, pero esta vez, no había más pánico en sus ojos, en cambio, estaban llenos de curiosidad. Era realmente como un pequeño gato, incluso sus ojos eran iguales.

Los labios de Bridgette se curvaron hacia arriba, sus manos estaban ansiosas por acariciarlo; después de un debate mental, ella se dio por vencida. Acercó su mano para acariciar a esa pequeña cabecita adorable y esponjosa.

Con ese toque, su rostro cambió inmediatamente. ¿Por qué su frente estaba tan caliente?

—¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

Una ola de pánico comenzó a crecer en su interior. Cecilé la mantendría encerrada ahí hasta que terminara la audición mañana, si es que no le iba mal, nadie vendría a sacarla. Si el niño continuaba ahí, ardiendo en fiebre durante mucho tiempo, sería demasiado peligroso para su salud.

Con cada segundo que se ponía ansiosa, su mente trabajaba más rápido en las olas de desorden, con el tiempo descubrió que algo no estaba bien. La bombilla se había fundido ya hace un rato, ¿por qué todavía había luz en la habitación?

Al levantar la mirada, vio que había una pequeña claraboya y que la luz provenía de esa pequeña ventana. Una pequeña esperanza surgió en el interior de Bridgette, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con una escalera.—¡Pequeño, ven, te ayudaré a salir!

El niño finalmente mostró una respuesta a sus palabras, pero sacudió la cabeza con una mirada aguda.

La chica entendió su significado, pero sonrió y pellizcó sus mejillas.— ¿Eres bastante leal después de todo y quieres sufrir junto a mí? Ni lo pienses.

El pequeño hizo una especie de puchero tras escuchar sus palabras, asi que ella continuó hablando.— Esta ventana es demasiado pequeña, no puedo salir. Si sales primero, puedes encontrar a alguien que venga a salvarme.

La cara del niño se inundó con indecisión, Bridgette aprovecho ese momento, pues el niño parecía tener un debate interno para cargarlo, ayudándolo a subir las escaleras.— Rápido, si eres un hombre, entonces no lo dudes. ¡Te protegeré desde abajo!

Después de que el subiera con mucha dificultad, Bridgette sintió una ola de mareo, perdió el control de sus piernas y se cayó de la escalera en un movimiento. Su cabeza revotó feamente en el suelo, soltando un quejido.

Desde el borde de la ventana, el niño vio la escena, y el pánico se elevó en la pequeña cara previamente aburrida y sin vida. La chica se aferró a las últimas partes de su fuerza y dijo con gran pesadez.— Anda y ve.

Al siguiente instante, el pequeño gato ya no estaba.

* * *

.

.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas, el rostro de la mujer era pálido y frágil, pero eso no oscurecía su sorprendente belleza. Especialmente ese par de ojos húmedos, que eran como un mar lleno de interminables estrellas.

Ya no era la ignorante campesina y el patito feo. Sin embargo, ¿de qué servía eso ahora? Sonrió amargamente. Antes de vengarse, ella moriría allí.

Pero antes de morir, al menos había hecho una buena acción al salvar al pequeño gatito ¿no? Si su hijo no hubiera muerto en ese entonces, probablemente tendría más o menos esa edad.

Después del accidente automovilístico hace cinco años, avergonzada, la familia Rossi la había enviado a un internado de puros niños caprichosos de la élite en Estados Unidos, dejándola a su suerte.

Se retiró de ese lugar y solicitó una beca en la Universidad del Sur de California, casi volviéndose loca en su búsqueda de todo tipo de conocimiento.

¡Porque quería derrotar a Lila y recuperar todo lo que era suyo!

Lo más importante, actuar fue el mayor sueño de su vida.

Después de regresar a su tierra natal con una sólida base de actuación, fue reclutada con Cecilé y entró exitosamente en la compañía más grande de la industria, _Starlight Entertainment._

Ella debería haber tenido un futuro brillante a partir de entonces, pero Lila la siguió a Starlight, y al sobornar a Cecilé, la estaba reprimiendo en cualquier dirección.

Por cualquier movimiento que ella quisiera dar, Lila siempre iba un paso adelante, la frustración llenaba con gran pesadez su mente. Sin querer pensar en mas, dio un suspiro pesado antes de caer nuevamente en la oscuridad.

* * *

.

.

 _Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de recepción del Eton Bar._

La atmósfera era pesada.

El jefe del bar, los gerentes, el personal de seguridad y todo aquél que tuviera algún puesto en ese bar, estaban de pie en una fila con gran inquietud. Todos tenían expresiones que mostraban que la muerte estaba por caer sobre ellos.

Porque el pequeño príncipe de Agreste Corporation, el hijo preciado de Félix Agreste, había desaparecido en su bar.

En el sofá, la cara de Félix estaba fría como siempre; ni una pizca de sentimiento extra se mostraba en esa estatua de hielo. Sin embargo, su aura de jefe presionó a cada persona presente, haciendo que sus piernas se ablandaran y que su sudor cayera como la lluvia.

Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra.

Un joven estaba arrodillado junto a sus pies, con la cara llena de lágrimas.— Félix, ¡lo siento! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡No debería haber traído a _Little Treasure_ a un bar! Si algo le sucede a Pequeño Tesoro, ¡ya no viviré más!

Cuando terminó de hablar, una patada en el pecho fue recibida por el muchacho. El sonido de la fractura de hueso les hizo cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo. Todos los presentes temblaron un poco.

Adrien Agreste se agarró el pecho y tosió ferozmente durante un rato, antes de volver a gatear y arrodillarse en su anterior lugar.

Sus padres todavía estaban de vacaciones en el extranjero, y aún no se enteraban que se había perdido Pequeño Tesoro. Si lo descubrieran, no se serían tan benevolentes como su hermano y su simple patada; podrían quemarlo vivo.

El corazón de Adrien estaba completamente avergonzado.

De repente, un golpe sonó en la puerta de la sala de recepción. El jefe, que estaba más cerca de la puerta, lo abrió.

Al ver que no había nadie en la puerta, inclinó la cabeza un poco confundido, y se quedó atónito ante la vista.— ¡Joven maestro!

—¿Pequeño tesoro? ¡Cielos! ¡Pequeño tesoro! ¡El precioso bebé del tío! ¿A dónde huiste? —Adrien se arrastró desde el suelo para abrazar al pequeño individuo con fuerza, estaba tan emocionado que se rompió a llorar.

Todos en la sala tenían una expresión de haber sobrevivido a una aniquilación segura.

Félix caminó unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta, luego agarró del cuello a Adrien para arrojarlo a un lado. Se puso en cuclillas frente a su hijo, notando la pequeña inquietud en sus ojos.— ¿Qué te pasó?

Después de finalmente salir de las garras de su tío, Pequeño Tesoro se agarró de la mano de su padre, tratando ansioso de llevarlo afuera.

Justo cuando Félix se acercó a su hijo, olió el fuerte olor a alcohol de su cuerpo. También había una pizca de sutil fragancia, no el olor a alcohol de un perfume, sino más bien una flor que había florecido en un glaciar.

La fresca fragancia le resultaba inexplicablemente familiar, hasta el punto de que su corazón se agitó durante un momento.

Al ver que su padre no se movía, Pequeño Tesoro apuntó en cierta dirección, haciendo roncos sonidos de 'huh huh' de su garganta. Félix recogió a su hijo y se dirigió directamente en la dirección en que apuntaba.

Las personas detrás de él, incluido Adrien, vieron la escena un poco confundidos e intercambiaron miradas antes de seguirlos.

* * *

.  
.

Cinco minutos después, el grupo de personas se detuvo frente a un almacén en el último piso.

Pequeño Tesoro retorció su cuerpo y bajó de los brazos de su padre, golpeó la puerta del almacén con todas sus fuerzas, luciendo extremadamente ansioso.

—Pequeño tesoro, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué hay dentro? —Adrien estaba confundido ante la actitud de su sobrino. Normalmente era tranquilo.

Félix ordenó inexpresivamente.— Abre la puerta.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —El jefe del bar asintió con la cabeza, luego se volvió para regañar a la gerente femenina a su lado.— Gerente, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Abre rápido la puerta! ¿Dónde está la llave?

—Ah... ¿Abrir la puerta? —La gerente estaba aturdida.

Comenzó a sudar frio cuando recordó que, dentro de ese lugar, Bridgette aún se encontraba ahí. Le había prometido a Cecilé que se quedaría con ella hasta que terminaran las audiciones después de un pequeño soborno.

Sin embargo, con estos dos dioses de la familia Agreste y su jefe esperando, ¿cómo podría negarse? Ella solo podía temblar y sacar la llave para abrir la puerta.

Una vez que lo hizo, una mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo apareció a la vista.

—¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué hay una mujer allí? —El jefe rugió.

—¡Yo... no sé! ¡No había nadie allí la última vez que lo verifiqué! —La gerente reprimió la culpa en su corazón y explicó.

—¡Después resolveremos esto! ¡Rápido! ¡Ayudemos a esta chica primero! —El jefe ordeno un tanto furioso a sus trabajadores detrás de él. Justo cuando alguien intentaba acercarse a Bridgette, Little Treasure inmediatamente se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

Su pequeña cara tenía una expresión feroz, sin dejar a nadie cerca.

—Señor Félix, esto… —El dueño del bar tenía cara de desconcierto ante la actitud del menor, no entendía la situación actual y no sabia como reaccionar mas allá de mirar al padre del niño.

La mirada de Félix recorrió a la administradora, cuya cara mostraba completamente su culpa. Luego pasó un ojo por la escalera en el suelo y la claraboya que era aproximadamente del tamaño de un niño pequeño.

Fue capaz de adivinar la mayor parte de lo que había ocurrido.

Levantó la mano para que todos se retiraran, luego se acercó y recogió personalmente a la mujer. Esa fragancia levemente fresca era aún más distintiva en sus brazos.

Al ver que su padre iba a levantar a la mujer, Pequeño Tesoro no lo detuvo, pero su rostro mostraba su falta de voluntad. Mostró una expresión que revelaba sus pensamientos internos: " _Si no fuera demasiado pequeño, definitivamente la habría llevado yo mismo_ ".

 _•|•|•|•_

 _¡Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Muchas gracias por leer._

 ** _Sobre Cecilé:_** _Es una mujer alta y delgada, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Tiene 35 años y es una persona un tanto manipulable. Estuve muy tentada a usar a Sabrina, pero ella no merece estar bajo las garras de alguien como Lila :´v_

 _Creo que eso es todo por este capítulo, así que espero leerlos pronto_

 _Bye-bye_


	3. Capítulo 2: Estás bien

_Un saludo para **tsubasa23** , **Sol** , **sonrais777** , **silkie 17** , **LadyNoir Love** , **satorichiva** y a **Hinaru**. ¡Chicas, ustedes me hacen muy feliz! Gracias por comentar._

 **Hidden Marriage NO me pertenece, así** **como Miraculous LadyBug.**

 **Esta adaptación no tiene fines de lucro, sino para brindar un poco de entretenimiento para el fandom.**

 **Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 _Hospital Necker, Paris._

Para cuando Bridgette despertó, ya era de mañana. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue al hombre sentado en la silla frente a la ventana.

Con sus delgadas piernas cruzadas, llevaba puesto un traje a medida que delineaba sus hombros anchos y su delgada cintura, con los botones blancos de la camisa meticulosamente sujetos al cuello.

A pesar de que estaba claramente bajo la luz del sol de la mañana, su cuerpo parecía estar envuelto en una capa de hielo, su expresión indiferente era como la de un rey en un castillo medieval.

El hombre parecía haber detectado su mirada, y bruscamente levantó ese par de ojos grisáceos.

Su fría mirada parecía atravesarla. Esa línea de visión era demasiado agresiva, como un bisturí afilado, abriendo a su presa, descubriendo que había dentro.

Después de tratar de ignorarlo por un tiempo, a Bridgette ya no le importaba lo incómoda que la mirada de este extraño la hacía sentir.

Preguntó con expresión ansiosa—. Disculpé señor, ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Ha visto a un niño pequeño? ¿Alrededor de cuatro o cinco años? Realmente no le gusta hablar, ¡Es muy lindo y tiene el cabello muy suave, y se ve un poco aturdido!

 _Lindo..._

El hombre levantó ligeramente la ceja ante descripción de la chica, cambió su mirada a la derecha, y habló con una voz tan fría como su persona—. ¿Te refieres a _Little Treasure_?

Bridgette rápidamente siguió la línea de visión de la estatua de hielo, solo para ver un adorable niño durmiendo profundamente en la pequeña cama al lado de la suya con una IV conectado al dorso de su mano—. ¡Sí, es él!

Ella finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y se dio vuelta para tocar la frente del pequeño niño, al menos su fiebre ya se había controlado. Había comenzado a arrepentirse un poco después de dejar salir al niño previamente.

El niño solamente era eso; un niño e incluso tenía fiebre. ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella si algo le hubiera sucedido al pequeño en un lugar tan desordenado como lo era un bar? Bridgette miró al hombre estatua de hielo, que tenía una formidable atmósfera a su alrededor—. ¿Tú eres él...?

Después de decir esas palabras, Bridgette descubrió que había perdido el aliento.

Ese hombre y el niño eran tan parecidos, era como si hubieran sido tallados en el mismo molde. Definitivamente eran biológicamente padre e hijo.

Efectivamente, la estatua de hielo respondió—. Soy su padre.

Nuevamente el silencio se volvió a instalar en la habitación. Una nueva ronda miradas comenzó y esta vez, Bridgette ni se inmutó al no bajar la mirada. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que otra manta de cabellos rubios abriera la puerta, mirando fijamente a la peliazul con una sonrisa.

—Oye, _my lady_ , ¡Estas despierta! ¡Soy el tío de _Little Treasure_!

El muchacho se acercó demasiado a Bridgette quien inconscientemente retrocedió un poco.

Después de mirar claramente la cara del hombre, se quedó atónita—. A...Adrien Agreste.

El segundo hijo de Agreste Corporation, el dueño de Golden Age Entertainment, había aparecido en más periódicos y revistas que la mayoría de los artistas debido a su llamativa apariencia y personalidad amorosa, además de entrar al mundo del modelaje por un breve tiempo.

Su _hermana menor_ había seguido su trabajo innumerables veces que ella absolutamente no podía cometer un error al reconocer esa cara.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido de que lo que ella hubiera querido. Si la estatua de hielo era el padre y Adrien Agreste era el tío de Little Treasure... Entonces, ¿no eso significaba que Félix Agreste era la estatua de hielo?

Félix Agreste, _el dios de la riqueza_ como lo llama la gente; ¡Era como el rey sin corona del país!

Nunca podría haber imaginado ni en sus más remotos sueños que el niño pequeño que había salvado, sería el legendario hijo ilegítimo de Félix Agreste, el pequeño príncipe dorado; _Dean Agreste._

Félix examinó a la mujer que estaba en la cama inquisitivamente, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro era real o no.

Después de un largo tiempo, pareció como si finalmente creyera que ella no conocía la identidad de su hijo.

Luego habló fríamente—. Y bien, ¿cuál es tu pedido?

—Uh, ¿qué pedido? —Bridgette no entendió las palabras que habían aparecido de la nada.

—¡Mi hermano quiere agradecerte por salvar a nuestro pequeño Dean! A lo que se refiere es que puedes pedir cualquier cosa que quieras. —Adrien salió en defensa de su hermano, el rubio tenía la expresión "te sacaste la lotería" escrita en toda su cara.

Al oír esto, los engranajes en la cabeza de Bridgette giraron rápidamente mientras ella decía cautelosamente—. Realmente no necesitan agradecerme. Es cierto que salvé a su hijo, pero él también me salvó. Si no fuera porque él fue a pedir ayuda, entonces estaría encerrada allí todavía, así que lo considero un trato justo.

Aunque tuvo mucha suerte de haber salvado al pequeño príncipe, ¿cómo podría atreverse a reclamar una recompensa por ello? Cuanto más dinero tenía alguien, más propensos eran a los delirios paranoicos de ser perseguidos.

Además, esta era la familia Agreste de la que estaban hablando, era super rica y de elite. Ya era sorprendente que no sospecharan que ella había causado el incidente.

" _¿No viste lo cauteloso que Félix Agreste te había estado mirando?_ " Su conciencia habló.

Para evitar un sufrimiento que le costaría caro en un futuro, era mejor igualar las relaciones entre ellos.

Bridgette había pensado que no habria ningún problema con su respuesta, pero la expresión de Félix permaneció disgustada, causando un estallido de miedo en su corazón. ¿Ella dijo algo mal? ¿Por qué su expresión era tan aterradora?

—¡Hermano, no pongas una expresión tan aterradora! ¡Sabemos que estás tratando de pagar una deuda de gratitud, pero aquellos que no saben nada de la situación pensarán que estás tratando de vengarte!

Adrien no podía soportar ver una señorita sufriendo miedo, así que habló para romper la hielo. Luego se volvió hacia Bridgette—. A mi hermano no le gusta deberle a los demás, ¡deberías pedir algo! ¡No hay necesidad de ser cortés!

¿Había personas en este mundo que obligaban a otros a presentar una solicitud? La esquina de su boca se crispó—. No es que sea cortés, realmente no necesitan pagarme. Lo que dije fue verdad, si no me creen, pueden ir a comprobar...

—No es necesario. —Félix habló simplemente y al grano. Su rostro comenzaba a mostrar indicios de impaciencia.

Adrien habló nuevamente—. Hubo cámaras de vigilancia en el almacén del bar. Ya las he visto, mi sobrino entró por su cuenta. En cuanto a ti, la gerente del bar ya ha admitido que ella fue quien te encerró, así que no tienes que preocuparte, no sospechamos de tus intenciones. ¡Como salvaste a _Little Treasure_ , solo pide algo!

Genial, ¡estamos de vuelta donde comenzamos!

Al final, Bridgette no tuvo otra opción. Bajo la mirada cada vez más de Félix, reuniendo su coraje—. Entonces ¿qué tal si me dan dinero?

A los ricos les gusta resolver las deudas de esta manera simple y directa, ¿verdad? ¡Félix Agreste también debería ser del tipo que le gusta resolver sus problemas con el dinero!

Si ella no pidiera dinero, ¿no pensarían que estaba mirando algo más allá? Si no es dinero, ¿entonces una posición más alta en la élite? ¡Definitivamente no!

Bridgette estaba segura de que esta era la respuesta correcta, pero la expresión de Félix simplemente se hizo aún más fea de lo que ya era. Bridgette estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan callado? ¡Si tiene algo que decir, solo dígalo! ¿Acaso le mataría hablar algunas palabras más? Adrien, la máquina de traducir, se frotó la nariz.

—Mi hermano cree que solo darte dinero sería demasiado insultante. —Bridgette estaba gritando en su corazón: ¡Está bien! ¡Solo insúltame!

El estado de la familia Agreste era demasiado especial y no podía pensar en una solicitud adecuada en ese momento. Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a un punto muerto, Félix habló—. Cásate conmigo.

Bridgette quedó completamente sin vida por un segundo, antes de toser ferozmente, casi ahogándose hasta la muerte en su propia saliva—. ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

Después de lograr procesar bien las palabras, se volvió hacia Adrien con gran intensidad. "¡Señor Adrien, traduce por favor!"

Sin embargo, esta vez no solo era Bridgette, sino que Adrien también estaba completamente aturdido—. Hermano, ¿qué quieres decir? ¡Ni siquiera puedo entender lo que dices esta vez!

En este momento, la buena fortuna llegó y se encendió una bombilla en la cabeza de Bridgette. Ella dijo vacilante—. ¿No me diga que ha decidido pagarme con su cuerpo solo porque salvé a su hijo?

Félix inclinó levemente la cabeza. Después de pensarlo un poco, asintió—. Puedes ponerlo de esa manera si quieres, el contexto no cambia al final.

Bridgette sintió que realmente estaba en un sueño mientras miraba al hombre; parecía un iceberg. Había dicho aquellas palabras con una cara totalmente inexpresiva que le daba miedo.

Ella sostuvo su frente débilmente—. Doctor ... ¿dónde está el doctor? Creó que pude haberme lastimado cuando me golpeé la cabeza, ahora tengo alucinaciones...

Junto a ella, Adrien tenía una expresión similar—. Ni siquiera me caí, pero creo que también tengo alucinaciones.

En este momento, no importaba cuán fuerte se haya vuelto el corazón de Bridgette después de haber sido abusada un millón de veces, no podía aceptar la verdad delante de ella.

Ella había salvado a un niño, ¿y ahora el padre del niño quería devolverle el favor con su cuerpo? Si fuera otra persona, lo hubiera pensado, si fuera algo apuesto, entonces aún podría tratarlo como una aventura romántica.

Sin embargo, este era Félix Agreste de quien estaban hablando ¡Félix!

Basados en la apariencia, él era definitivamente un buen partido, uno en el cual otra chica en su lugar hubiera aceptado sin dudar. Si él hubiera querido burlarse de ella después de ver su reacción, ella aún podría entenderlo.

Pero lo que él había dicho era 'Cásate conmigo' ¡y parecía que no tenía ni una pizca de querer retirar sus palabras! Esto prácticamente se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Y mucho más importante...

—¿No eres gay? —Espetó Bridgette.

Tras mencionar aquellas tres palabras, inmediatamente Adrien se soltó a reír hasta caer al suelo. La cara de Félix se volvió tan negra como la parte inferior de una olla, toda la sala quedó envuelta en nubes oscuras al instante.

Después de un largo rato, Adrien finalmente pudo contener su risa—. Si mi hermano es gay, ¿de dónde salió mí sobrino?

—Bueno, ¿subrogación? ¿inseminación artificial? ¡Hay muchas posibilidades!

—Si mi hermano es gay, ¿por qué iba a querer pagarte con su cuerpo?

—¿Para encubrir su verdadera orientación sexual?

El rubio volvió a soltar una gran carcajada—. No puedo ayudarte más ...

—Bueno, también escuché...que ustedes dos son... —La mirada de Bridgette se movió sutilmente entre los dos hermanos.

Adrien comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva tras escucharla—. ¡Mierda, ese tipo de rumores es demasiado para mí! Aunque soy tan guapo que puedo ir tanto por los hombres como por mujeres, puedo asegurar que me gustan solo las mujeres.

En este momento, el centro de la tormenta se levantó lentamente de su silla, sus delgadas piernas se movían cada vez más cerca de Bridgette,

—Adrien, llévate a Dean...

—¿Ah? Hermano, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Félix lentamente se arregló el puño de la manga—. Probando mi orientación sexual a la señorita Bridgette.

Al ver la expresión oscura del otro y la mirada que quería devorarla por completo, Bridgette estaba tan asustada que se cayó de la cama. Ella se escondió detrás de la cama del pequeño niño.

—Señor Agreste, le juro que yo no comencé estos rumores ¡es una tontería que leí por internet! ¡Debería perseguir todo esto desde la verdadera fuente y eliminarlo! Además, realmente no necesita agradecerme, si definitivamente desea que yo le dé una solicitud, entonces le pido que no me pida otra solicitud... Ah, lo siento, tengo una audición muy importante en un momento, ¡tengo que irme ahora! ¡Nos encontraremos de nuevo si estamos predestinados, adios~!

Bridgette escupió sus palabras tan rápido que incluso ella misma no se entendió. Tras digerir todo, ella intento escabullirse de la habitación, caminando como alma que se lleva el diablo a la puerta.

Sin embargo, después de unos pocos pasos, la voz fría de Félix vino detrás de ella—. ¿Te permití irte?

Bridgette estaba tan asustada que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

" _¡Mi vida llega a su fin ahora!"_ Pensó.

Después de unos segundos, Félix camino hacia ella tan lento que la atmosfera volvió a congelarse, él le extendió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo—. ¿Podría molestarla para que le deje una nota a mi hijo? Y que no se preocupe por usted cuando despierte.

¿Solo eso? Bridgette lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio, y tomó el bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir enérgicamente—. Sí, sí, ¡no hay problema! ¡Incluso puedo escribir diez mil palabras!

Una vez que terminó de escribir, aterrada por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, corrió rápidamente. Viendo a la chica irse, el hombre tenía una expresión profunda, como si estuviera viendo una presa que pronto tendría un collar.

Después de que Bridgette se había ido, Adrien inmediatamente se acercó furtivamente a su hermano—. Hermano, ¿estoy soñando? ¿Realmente quieres casarte con Bridgette? Después de 24 años de perseverancia, estaba a punto de desistir. Incluso yo, tu querido hermano, comenzaba a creer que te gustaban los hombres...

En el momento en que salió la palabra 'hombres', su hermano pronunció una simple palabra.

—Cállate.

—Sí. —Adrien se atragantó.

* * *

.

.

Como era la hora pico, el tráfico era especialmente malo. Cuando llegó Bridgette, ya estaba retrasada. Lila y Cecilé sonreían de oreja a oreja cuando salían del edificio de la audición.

Estaban rodeados por una multitud que les felicitó.

Al ver Bridgette desde lejos, sudando mientras corría hacia el edificio, Lila la miró con la misma mirada de hace cinco años. Era la mirada de una deidad que observaba a una hormiga. Un rastro de polvo quedó atrás mientras Lila arrogantemente se fue en su minivan.

Bridgette rápidamente corrió hacia el edificio después de ver a Lila partir. ¡No era demasiado tarde! De repente, se encontró con un grupo de personas que charlaban alegremente mientras caminaban.

Ellos eran los jueces para las audiciones de "The World".

—¡Lo siento, llegué tarde! —Bridgette se inclinó profundamente. Al ver que Bridgette les había bloqueado el camino y los había interrumpido, un par de jueces intercambiaron miradas, claramente infelices.

A nadie le gustaban las personas que llegaban tarde. El subdirector mantuvo la cara seria—. La audición ya terminó. ¿De qué sirve venir aquí?

—¡No estoy aquí para probar el papel principal! —Bridgette comenzó a hablar.

—¿Oh? ¿No estás aquí para intentar conseguir a la protagonista? Entonces, ¿para quién estas audicionando? —La guionista preguntó con interés.

—¡Estoy aquí para probar a la protagonista de apoyo, _Narcisse La Fayette_! Por lo que yo sé, ¡no han podido encontrar una actriz adecuada para el papel durante las últimas audiciones!

Bridgette levantó la cabeza antes de que el guionista pudiera responder a sus palabras. En el momento en que ella mostró su rostro, el entorno se volvió silencioso durante cinco segundos.

El subdirector antipático estaba impresionado.

Lo que vio fue a una chica con los labios carnosos, dientes blancos, pelo de ébano, largo hasta la cintura, con un vestido carmesí. Su brillantez no podía ser suprimida por un color tan vibrante; en cambio, ayudó a mejorar su belleza.

Ella estaba parada allí tranquilamente, sin embargo, era casi como si estuviera parada en un bosque encantado, ese par de ojos hipnotizantes haría que una persona bajara la guardia y cayera en ese manantial interminable de belleza en un instante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Como si se hubieran perdido en un hermoso sueño, muchos de los jueces recuperaron la cordura solo después de que el director Vincent Delacroix hablara.

—Bridgette Rossi.

El director Delacroix habló después de intercambiar miradas con su asistente, guionista y productor de cine.

—Te recuerdo, tú eres una de las artistas de Starlight ¿verdad? ¡Puedes prepararte, la coprotagonista es tuya! Se te notificará cuando comience el rodaje.

—¡Gracias, director, me prepararé bien! —Bridgette se inclinó para expresar su gratitud. El objetivo de Bridgette siempre fue ser la segunda protagonista.

Ella había estado preparando este papel durante tres meses tratando de entender completamente el personaje de Narcisse La Fayette, haciendo todo el esfuerzo para impresionar a los jueces con solo una mirada.

Afortunadamente, ella había tenido éxito a pesar de algunos contratiempos.

El director Delacroix exclamó después de que Bridgette se había ido—. Buscamos a una actriz, y en el momento en que dejamos de buscar, ¡encontramos a la perfecta! Sus referencias son muy pobres a pesar de haber firmado con Starlight Entertainment, ni siquiera la consideré como protagonista. ¡Aunque nunca imaginé que sería mucho más hermosa que en sus fotos!

La guionista Gina Bonet no pudo reprimir su emoción tampoco.

—Lo más importante, esa mirada de antes era demasiado apropiada. Narcisse La Fayette era una mujer justa, general antes de convertirse en la caída de la _Guardia Nacional_. Ella podía ser bonita y coqueta, pero mantendría una actitud elegante, nunca podría ser vulgar. Todos las artistas que vinieron a la audición antes actuaron como cortesanas del burdel para mí, ¡estaba furiosa!

—Jaja, no te preocupes, ¿no hemos finalmente encontrado a la _Narcisse_ que estábamos esperando?

* * *

•|•|•|•

 _Hola nuevamente, espero les esté gustando._

 _Por fin nuestro Félix y Bridgette han interactuado ¡Estoy tan feliz! Ahora lo difícil comenzara, así que estoy un poco nerviosa._

 _ **En cuando a Dean:** Tal vez algunos se pregunten "¿Porque no Hugo o Louis?", bueno, dado que nuestro pequeño es hijo de Félix, por supuesto iba a tener un nombre tan serio como solo él podría darle a un niño :'v_

 _¡Tambien! Estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que han comentado, jamas crei que alguien fuera a leer esta adaptación, así que estoy muy contenta que lloró._

 _¡Espero leer sus opiniones pronto! Un beso y tengan un buen viernes._

 _Bye bye~_

* * *

•|•|•|•

 _Hinaru: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Veras, la NL tiene alrededor de 2000 capítulos. Traducidos en ingles y español, solo se encuentran 1671 (pero no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, ya que se traducen entre tres y cuatro al día). Puedes leerla con confianza. Un saludooo~_


	4. Extra 1: Dean Agreste

_¡Hola! Aquí Miyako con un pequeño corto antes de la actualización de los viernes XD_

 _Un saludo a **tsubasa23** , **sonrais777** , **ElbaKheel** , **Sol** , **Katsa Graceling** , **silkie19** ,_ _ **LadyNoir Love, Hinaru** y a **Isa.** Gracias por comentar chicas, su apoyo me hace revivir día con día. Tomo mi amor para ustedes :D_

 **Hidden Marriage NO me pertenece, así como Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Esta adaptación no tiene fines de lucro, sino brindar un poco de entretenimiento para el fandom.**

 **Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 _Hospital Necker, Paris._

En la habitación VIP del hospital donde se encontraba actualmente Dean Agreste estaba en estado crítico; un caos total. El pequeño niño estaba acurrucado en el alféizar de la ventana con los pies descalzos.

Sus pequeños ojos demostraban toda la frustración que el menor sentía; gritaba a pulmón abierto sin detenerse a escuchar a los médicos y enfermeras que trataban de bajarlo de aquel lugar peligroso, pero él no cedía ante nadie.

Su tío Adrien había intentarlo engatusarlo, creyendo que era la persona más quería en el corazón de su sobrino, pero fue completamente ignorado por el mismo.

Félix hace un buen rato había recibido una llamada de la compañía, retirándose del lugar para arreglar algunos asuntos. Dado que a Adrien ya se le habían acabado los chistes e ideas, no tuvo mas remedio que llamar a su hermano en aquella situación.

Los ojos de Adrien no pudieron evitar llenarse de esperanza cuando su hermano cruzo aquella puerta de la habitación. Corrió hacía su dirección, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Hermano, ¡finalmente has llegado! ¡Tu hijo estaba bien hace un momento, pero de repente comenzó a hacer un alboroto!

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Félix en voz baja.

—Tampoco sé que pasó. Cuando se despertó, estaba buscando a alguien por todas partes. Pensé que podría estar buscando a Bridgette, así que le dije que dejara de buscarla, que ya se había ido. Tan pronto como terminé de hablar, comenzó su alboroto. Parece que le agrada mucho Bridgette, ¡pero no debería comportarse de esta forma solo porque se fue!

Además, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su sobrino había mostrado emociones tan intensas y turbulentas.

Después de escuchar lo que había sucedido, Félix caminó directamente hacia su hijo.

Al ver a su papá acercarse, el pequeño individuo inmediatamente retrocedió cautelosamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cautela y aversión, no se iba a detenerse, ni siquiera por su propio padre.

Félix se detuvo cuando estaba a tres pasos de su hijo, dijo en un tono tranquilo y constante.

—Cuando tu tío te dijo que la señorita ya se había ido, eso era exactamente lo que quería decir. No había nada de malo en su salud, por lo que ya salió del hospital para irse a casa. Ella no murió ¿entiendes?

Tal vez solo cuando enfrentaba a su hijo, Félix tenía tanta paciencia.

Adrien se quedó boquiabierto—. ¿Estás bromeando? Solo dije esas tres palabras, 'ella se fue', ¿y su imaginación salió volando?

Él niño había visto personalmente a Bridgette caerse, experimentado un gran susto. En tal agitación emocional, no se lo podría culpar por malinterpretar la situación.

Dean dejó de gritar después de escuchar la explicación de su padre, pero se negó a moverse mientras escondía su cabeza y se acurrucaba en el alféizar de la ventana.

Al ver esto, Félix sacó un trozo de papel—. Te dejó esto, ¿no vas a verlo?

El cuerpo de _Little Treasure_ se contrajo una vez, como si se hubiera encendido un interruptor. Rápidamente levantó la cabeza y abrió sus pequeños brazos, indicando que quería que su padre lo abrazara.

Tanto Adrien como los doctores estaban aturdidos. Todos en la sala habían sido ignorados hasta el punto de que estaban desesperados, ¿pero Félix logró terminar el asunto con solo un trozo de papel?

Adrien había pensado originalmente que pedirle una nota Bridgette era completamente innecesario, pero ahora estaba muy agradecido.

El rubio mayor llevó a su hijo al sofá, se sentó y le tendió el papel, el pequeño hombre lo recibió con entusiasmo. Había aprendido a reconocer las palabras hace mucho tiempo, y ya podía leer por su cuenta.

 _[Cariño, gracias por salvarme, eres increíble XOXO -corazón-~]_

Mirando las palabras en el papel y el corazón dibujado al final, los ojos del pequeño brillaban con gran intensidad, incluso tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. A pesar de que apretó los labios de forma reservada, las comisuras de su boca no pudieron resistirse a torcerse levemente.

Su comportamiento fue especialmente lindo. Adrien parecía como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¡En realidad Dean está sonriendo! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo vi sonreír por última vez! ¿Qué escribió exactamente ella?

Él quería echar un vistazo, pero el pequeño inmediatamente lo escondió como si fuera un tesoro precioso.

Sin embargo, los ojos agudos del ojiverde ya lo habían visto. Era una nota bastante común, pero pudo hacer que su amado sobrino se sintiera tan feliz. ¡Esa chica era extraordinaria!

Félix miró cálidamente a su hijo sin hablar. Después de que Little Treasure se había calmado, lo llevo inmediatamente a casa. Además, pospuso todo su trabajo en la empresa para quedarse con su hijo.

* * *

 _Tal vez se pregunten **"Miyako ¿por qué no has puesto este corto en el capítulo largo?"**_

Bueno, tengo una buena razón :D Queria aprovechar este espacio para preguntar algo importante... ¿Les gustaría que actualice mas de una vez a la semana?

Dado que algunas han estado leyendo la historia original (¡Lo cual me parece hermoso! ;A; ¡TODO EL MUNDO DEBERÍA CONOCERLA!), se que es un poco tedioso las traducciones algo confusas y palabras que no se entienden y, aunque no subiría todo de golpe, este iría mas rápido de lo que ya vamos :D

¡Ah! Realmente no me se expresar muy bien, pero creo que se entiende XD I don´t know, si les parece bien pueden decirmelo en los comentarios. No actualizaría diario, pero si dos o tres veces a la semana :´D Pero si prefieren, podemos seguir con la actualización de los viernes ¡Como ustedes quieran!

Las leo en un ratito -corazoncito besho- ¡Por favor, esperen el capítulo del viernes en un par de horas!


	5. Capítulo 3: Dime por qué

_Un saludo para **ElbaKheel** , **satorichiva** , **Sol** , __**tsubasa23** , **sonrais777** , _**_Dena_** ** _, silkie 19_** _, **Isa** , **LadyNoir Love** ya **Hinaru** ._

 _Una gran disculpa chicas, tuve un problema con mi electricidad, así que fue un infierno. Incluso le dije a algunas que iba a actualizar el mismo viernes ¡Mis mas sinceras disculpas! :'V Hice este capitulo mas largo de lo planeado para compensar el anterior -corazoncitos full HD- (? En un momento respondo a las personas que no les respondí :´D Sin mas, disfruten del capítulo._

 **Hidden Marriage NO me pertenece, así** **como Miraculous LadyBug.**

 **Esta adaptación no tiene fines de lucro, sino para brindar un poco de entretenimiento para el fandom.**

 **Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 _Villa n. ° 8 del Platinum Palace._

Por la noche, un niño y un adulto se sentaron uno frente al otro, sus miradas atravesaban la mesa como ráfagas grandes de viento, el lugar estaba completamente helado.

—Come tu comida —Félix miraba a su hijo como si intentara domar a un caballo salvaje. Su voz resonó por la habitación de una manera tan seria y escalofriante, los pocos sirvientes presentes se estremecieron.

Dean hizo oídos sordos.

—No voy a repetirlo otra vez, come tu comida o no te iras de aquí.

Dean ni siquiera se movió.

—¿Crees que este tipo de huelga de hambre funcionara contra mí?

Dean era como un viejo monje meditando, completamente inmerso en su propio mundo, aislado del exterior. El dúo continuó enfrentándose el uno al otro, ninguno se doblegaba. Después de dos horas en silencio, Félix por fin llamó a Adrien—. Envíame la dirección de Bridgette.

De acuerdo, entonces esto demostró que las huelgas de hambre si funcionaban en él. Adrien fue extremadamente eficiente ya que inmediatamente envió la dirección exacta de Bridgette al teléfono celular de su hermano mayor.

Félix ni siquiera necesitó decir algo, en el momento en que Dean vio a su padre tomar su chaqueta y las llaves del auto, inmediatamente lo siguió. El rubio levantó inútilmente a su hijo, después de una simple mirada al pequeño niño que estaba junto a sus pies—. No habrá una próxima vez.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo Bridgette cuando regreso a casa, fue tomar una larga siesta para recuperar la energía que había perdido. Cuando despertó, fue al supermecado; compro los ingredientes y guarniciones necesarios para hacer la sopa picante que su madre le había enseñado hace años.

Como le había ganado a Lila en su primera batalla, iba a celebrar con un plato grande de comida en su casa. Hace un tiempo, para ella era triste comer ese tipo de comida sola, pero ahora estaba acostumbrada a ello. Ya no sentía tristeza e incluso podía decir que era más cómodo así.

Estaba a punto de terminar de cocinar, cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aquello realmente le extraño ¿Quién podría visitarla a tales horas de la noche?

Bridgette quedó atónita cuando abrió la puerta. Félix Agreste estaba de pie afuera de la puerta vestido con un elegante traje occidental, con una gabardina oscura. Un niño pequeño estaba siendo llevado en sus brazos mientras sostenía una colorida canasta de frutas.

¿Qué clase de combinación extraña era esta? —¿Señor Agreste? —Bridgette tragó asustada —¿Por qué la sorpresa a esta hora? ¿Hay algún problema?

Los labios delgados de Félix dejaron escapar un par de palabras—. Solo queríamos saber como te encontrabas.

¿Él personalmente vino a visitarla tan tarde en la noche, incluso trayendo a su hijo solo para ver cómo estaba? Había tenido una pequeña lesión, ella seguía vivita y coleando y aun así… —Eh, está siendo muy cortés Sr. Agreste. Perdón por el desastre, por favor entren.

Bridgette no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ella simplemente los invitó a pasar, rápidamente arregló toda la habitación mientras sacaba la basura del sofá y metía las pilas de ropa sucia debajo de la cama …

—Siéntense en cualquier lugar que quieran, ¿quieren tomar algo? Ah, pero solo tengo té verde y leche… —Mientras los atendía, Bridgette se estaba destrozando su cerebro tratando de adivinar por qué había venido Félix.

Desafortunadamente, ella no fue capaz de adivinar el motivo, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, ya que el tren de pensamiento de Félix era demasiado profundo y complicado para ella.

—Claro—. Félix asintió con la expresión de un comandante que le respondía a un soldado cuando acababa de informar sobre una situación militar. Bridgette solo podía permanecer confundida mientras preparaba una taza de té para Félix y vertía una taza de leche para el Dean.

Félix estaba apretujado torpemente en el sofá angosto de la sala de estar con un niño sentado a su lado. El par de padre e hijo no solo se parecían, sino que sus expresiones eran exactamente las mismas. Eran inexpresivos.

El silencio se instalo en la sala, lo cual hizo que la situación se volviera incomoda. Bridgette estaba a punto de llorar mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

" _Dios, ¿por qué estos dos están aquí?"_ Pensó. En este momento, los sonidos de gorgoteo salieron de la olla, el aire comenzó a llenarse con un tentador aroma picante. Con el bien de romper el silencio, Bridgette casualmente preguntó: —Entonces, ¿ya han cenado? Estaba a punto de comer sopa picante, ¿quieren comer?

—Si no es mucha molestia, está bien —Félix hablo, pequeño moño asintió. Bridgette estaba sorprendida, ella solo preguntaba por cortesía ¿y ellos realmente iban a aceptar?

Uno era un importante CEO en el país mientras que el otro era un pequeño heredero, entre ambos posiblemente ya habían probado todo tipo de comidas deliciosas ¿y aun así habían ido hasta allí para comer una pequeña cena con una plebeya como ella?

Bridgette se sintió un poco avergonzado por las ofrendas un tanto pobres, sin embargo, ella ya había hablado. Así que solo podía morderse la lengua e invitarlos a la mesa del comedor, agregando dos pares más de cubiertos.

—La sopa es un poco picante ¿el niño puede comerlo? ¿No le va a hacer daño?

Bridgette preguntó un poco preocupada, Félix respondió naturalmente—. Sí, no hay problema. —Pequeño teroso asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces …—Bridgette coloco cuencos pequeños llenos de la sopa en la mesa, inmediatamente, Pequeño Tesoro comenzó a comer ya que le encantaban los alimentos picantes. Por otro lado, Félix no comió con tanta prisa como el pequeño quien sacaba la lengua debido al sabor.

Bridgette finalmente se preocupó un poco—. ¿No es malo para los niños comer muchas especias? —No podía permitirse las consecuencias si algo le sucedía a al pequeño príncipe.

— No es tan delicado —Félix pensó que sus preocupaciones eran innecesarias, con eso, Bridgette mantuvo sus opiniones para ella misma.

La chica recordó que tenia una botella de vino, así que la abrió, sirviéndole una copa al rubio mayor y una para ella. El solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Entre el pequeño silencio que se formó, solo siendo interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos, Félix repentinamente tomó la iniciativa de hablar—. ¿Cómo estuvo la audición? —Bridgette se congeló por un momento antes de reaccionar.

—Fue bastante fácil, así que hoy hice esta comida para celebrar un rato… —Félix levantó su copa ante las palabras de la chica y le dijo sinceramente.

—Felicidades. —La peliazul realmente no había esperado que Félix fuera la primera persona en felicitarla, sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente, así que ella mostró una sonrisa que provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¡Gracias! —En el momento en que la sonrisa de la niña floreció, Félix se sacudió sutilmente por un momento. Bridgette miró hacia el niño en su costado—. Estoy especialmente agradecido con _Little Treasure_ ¡no hubiera podido llegar a la audición a tiempo si no fuera por él! Vamos cariño, déjame brindar contigo.

Pequeño Tesoro miró su taza de leche, luego a Bridgette y a Félix con su copa de vino. Aunque estaba un poco receloso por ser el único con una bebida diferente, finalmente levantó su copa para brindar con Bridgette. Luego bebió el resto de la leche de un solo trago. La chica no pudo evitar reírse de su actitud seria. ¿Él sabía que estaba actuando como un adulto ahogando sus penas en alcohol?

A mitad de comida, Félix fue al pequeño balcón a atender una llamada.

Bridgette se acercó al niño de manera discreta, le acerco su copa de vino—¡Je, je! ¿Estas curioso sobre el sabor? ¡Rápido, pruébalo mientras tu papá no está aquí! ¡Aunque solo puedes tomar un pequeño trago! —Los ojos de Little Treasure se iluminaron como estrellas en el cielo nocturno, bajó la cabeza y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Se sintió extremadamente feliz a pesar de que el sabor era horrible.

Bridgette inmediatamente se sentó correctamente cuando Félix regresó de su llamada, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Little Treasure fue aún más profesional, lentamente bebió su leche sin una expresión en su rostro.

Félix parecía como si no hubiera notado nada, pero un destello de calidez brilló en sus ojos mientras se sentaba con una expresión normal. Los tres tenían buen apetito, así que lograron terminar todo a pesar de que ella hizo mucha comida.

.

.

Bridgette estaba pensando que ya era hora de que se fueran, pues se estaba haciendo bastante tarde. De repente, un rayo brilló en el cielo, poco después, un trueno comenzó a retumbar fuerte y claro por todo el lugar, mientras los vientos feroces comenzaron a soplar afuera.

—Vi que el pronóstico del tiempo pronosticaba fuertes lluvias y tifones para esta noche …—Miró la lluvia torrencial fuera de la ventana con una expresión preocupada.

Pequeño Tesoro y Félix miraron a Bridgette. Después de ser observada por la pareja un largo tiempo ella solo pudo decir…— Volver con su hijo en este momento es un poco peligroso ya que es demasiado tarde y el clima no parece demasiado favorable. ¿Tal vez podrían quedarse aquí esta noche?

Ella había extendido la oferta puramente por cortesía, pensó que no había forma de que Félix estuviera de acuerdo—. Está bien, gracias. —Féliz volvió a hablar, en sus brazos Pequeño moño asintió.

" _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo otra vez?_ " Pensó. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la pareja había estado esperando que ella hiciera la oferta? ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

El departamento que su compañía había arreglado para ella no era tan grande, solo tenía una sala de estar y un dormitorio, los arreglos para dormir fueron un problema—. Dormiré en la sala de estar esta noche. Sr. Agreste, ¿está bien si duerme con Little Treasure en mi habitación? Voy a cambiar las sábanas … —

—No, dormiré en la sala de estar, deberías dormir con Little Treasure en la habitación —Declaró Félix con un tono que no aceptaría ninguna protesta. Bridgette sintió que estaba cavando un gran hoyó, no solo había invitado al CEO Agreste a comer una sopa barata, sino que incluso ahora lo haría dormir en la sala de estar.

En una situación normal, en donde fuera Félix el único que se encontrara agi, definitivamente no hubiera permitido que se hubiera quedado en su casa, especialmente después de que él le había hecho una propuesta tan rara ese mismo día. Sin embargo, por consideración al niño, no tenía otra opción. Era demasiado peligroso dejarlo irse con ese clima.

Nada peligroso iba a pasar mientras el pequeño Dean estuviera ahí, ¿verdad? Al final Bridgette solo pudo resignarse a su destino,

—Veré si puedo encontrar una muda de ropa para los dos…—Ella pudo encontrar un cambio de ropa para ambos después de hurgar muy adentro en su armario.

Tomo un conjunto de pijamas del tamaño de un niño con forma de Pikachu que Pequeño tesoro podía usar perfectamente. Ella los había obtenido hace un tiempo con un trabajo que tuvo, así que solo lo arrojo al armario.

Fue mas fácil arreglar una muda de ropa para Félix, pues su hermano había dejado un par de prendas con ella en su última visita.

Bridgette sintió un pinchanzo en su corazón cuando pensó en su hermano. Ella había defraudado a sus padres cuando regreso con sus padres biológicos, por lo que no tenia la cara de volver a reunirse con ellos. Raramente los llamaba, pero aún mantenía contacto con sus hermanos.

Soltó un suspiro profundo cuando regreso a la habitación para tomar un juego de sabanas y una almohada después de haber encontrado el cambio de ropa.

El sofá en la sala de estar no era lo suficientemente grande para que Félix estirara sus largas piernas, lo único que pudo hacer Bridgette para solucionar el problema fue mover una silla para aumentar la longitud en la cama improvisada. Ella no tuvo que preocuparse por Dean, el niño tomo una ducha y se cambio la pijama el solo. Instintivamente, el niño se dirigió a la cama para dormir. Brid tambien se duchó, el problema fue la pijama, así que utilizo la pijama mas "conservadora" que encontró.

Fue a la sala despues de comprobar que se veia decente.— Eh... Señor Agreste, me voy a dormir. No dude en llamarme si necesita algo...

—Si... —La mirada de Félix perdio su enfoque mientras miraba a la chica recien bañada, llevaba una pijama ordinaria y su pelo atada, y aun así no pudo evitar que se lucia muy linda. Tenia una cara fresca y su piel natural se veía tan suave a causa del vapor de la ducha. La situación dentro del corazón de Félix era alfo difícil de explicar.

* * *

.

.

Cuando Bridgette regresó a la habitación y vio a la pequeña criatura, ella se puso de muy buen humor. Un sentimiento cálido inundo su pecho, cuando el pequeño la miro fijamente desde su cama—. Deberías dormir _mon cheir._ —Apagó la luz del techo, pero dejo encendida la luz de la lámpara junto a su cama. Ella se acostó al lado del pequeño. Él parpadeo, aparentemente sin tener algún deseo de dormir.

Ella entonces recordó que algunos niños necesitaban historias para dormir, así que se encogió de hombros un poco impotente. —No se contar historias, ¿que tal si te canto una canción? —Los ojos del niño se iluminaron llenos de anticipación. Le acaricio la espalda suavemente cuando comenzo a cantar suavemente.

 _Amante artificial desde el inicio._

 _Incluso tu verdadera forma esta cubierta._

 _Creí que esto era amor._

 _Se que no eres real, pero me atraes._

 _El cariño se expande sin ninguna razón..._

Bridgette repentinamente detuvo su canto, ya que recordó que la siguiente linea era _"Mi cuerpo ansia mucho de ti"_ ¡Definitivamente no podía cantarle eso a un niño! Comenzó a toser un poco fuerte—. ¡La tía cantara otra canción para ti, ya que olvide la letra!

El niño asintió obedientemente, esperando con paciencia. Brid comenzó a destrozar su cerebro, intentando pensar en una canción mas infantil que cantar.

 _¿Puedes oír el latido de mi corazón?_

 _Estoy cansado de sentirme insuficiente_

 _Cierro mis ojos y me digo a mi mismo_

 _Que mis sueños se harán realidad_

 _No habrá mas oscuridad_

 _..._

 _Nosotros nacimos para hacer historia._

Fue solo después de cantar tres veces la misma canción que escucho los dulces ronquidos a su lado. Soltó un largo suspiro, no era fácil cuidar niños. De repente, sintió mucha admiración por Félix ya que era padre soltero. Se pregunto quien podría ser la madre del adorable niño, ademas ¿porqué había abandonado al niño a su suerte con su padre? ¿Era por que no tenia un estatus social aceptable?

Lentamente se quedo dormida entre tantas dudas que tenia.

* * *

.

.

A media noche, Bridgette se sobresalto por un repentino ruido amortiguado en la sala de estar.

Salio de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar al niño, quien estaba durmiendo profundamente. Cuando salio, vio a Félix bebiendo un vaso de agua en la pequeña cocina, una de sus manos cubría su estomago, mientras que su cara se veía un poco pálida. Bridgette se acerco un poco preocupada.

—Señor Agreste ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele el estómago? —Félix no respondió, pero ella sabia que había adivinado.

Félix en realidad no podía comer cosas muy picantes ya que tendía a enfermase del estomago un poco fácil, pero aun así había comido de todos modos la comida de la chica. ¿Porque? Ni el mismo encontraba la respuesta.

—Espere un poco, le daré una pastilla para el dolor de estómago. —Afortunadamente para ambos, ella contaba con medicamentos comunes en casa. —Por favor, tome ambas pastillas.

—Gracias... —Félix tomó las píldoras de su palma. Los dedos ligeramente fríos que rozaron su piel eran reconfortantes, como si estuviera rozando su corazón. De repente, él la hizo sentir débil. En la quietud de la noche fría y tormentosa, era demasiado fácil perder el control con el tipo de belleza que tenia delante de ella.

Mentalmente, comenzó a repetir todos los dígitos de _Pi_ hasta que su corazón pudo calmarse.

Después de que Félix se tomo la medicina, ella lo acompaño un rato mas, pues no era muy cortes irse inmediatamente—. ¿Se encuentra mejor ahora? ¿Quiere ir al hospital? Lo siento, no sabia que no podía comer comidas picantes...

Originalmente ella estaba preocupada por Dean, pero al final no paso nada con el niño, pero en cambió, su padre fue el que se enfermo.

—No es tu culpa, solo es un viejo problema que tengo. —Bridgette hizo una "O" con su boca, agachando un poco la mirada. Después de que ambos se habían quedado en silencio por un rato, comenzó a hablar nuevamente.— La razón por la que vinimos esta noche, es por que mi hijo te extrañaba.

—¿Pequeño tesoro quería verme?

—Dean sufrió un gran susto cuando te vio caer en el almacén, así que él personalmente quería comprobar que estabas bien. Además, creo que depente emocionalmente de ti ya que lo salvaste. —Explicó. Bridgette descubrió que cuando el niño estaba cerca o si alguien le preguntaba por él, la atmosfera fria y penetrante alrededor de Félix se debilitaba mucho.

Incluso podía decir que era menos aterrador—. Así que fue por eso... —Muchas veces con ese tipo de atmósfera en la noche, la gente tendía a quitar sus defensas y sus reservas. Bridgette hizo una pregunta que la había estado molestando un poco—. Tomando la libertad de preguntar ¿Acaso Dean no sabe como hablar? Hasta el momento no lo he escuchado mencionar ni una sola palabra.

—Mas que no saber hablar, yo diría que el no quiere hablar. —Félix respondió. Bridgette frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces es algo más un problema del corazón? Si es el caso, puede que pequeño tesoro este cerrado a las personas.

—Exactamente es eso con otras palabras. —Félix no ocultó nada, era mas o menos lo que ella había adivinado.

La chica no se atrevió a preguntar mas. El tipo de familia a la que pertenecían ambos, eran de la clase que ocultaban secretos, naturalmente ella lo dejo por su estabilidad emocional.

—Bridgette... —Félix de repente enfocó la mirada en ella, esos ojos eran brillantes, fríos y tranquilos, sin embargo le daban una sensación de ser tan intensos que podrían quemas su cuerpo en miles de cenizas.

—¿Si? —Bridgette dio un pequeño respingo ante la mirada.

—¿Acaso nos hemos encontrado en algún lugar antes? —Preguntó. Si alguien mas hubiera dicho esas palabras, Bridgette definitivamente pensaría que era un intento por la otra parte para entablar una conversación mas poética para dar paso al coqueteo. Pero la persona delante de ella era Félix Agreste. El desconcierto en sus ojos era real.

—Probablemente no. Incluso si nos hubiéramos visto, es imposible que haya dejado algún tipo de impresión en usted, ¿porqué? —Su tono de hablar todavía se consideraba firme. Con su estado, no pudo haber conocido a una persona del nivel de rubio, incluso cuando todavía era considerada la señorita de la familia Rossi, las posibilidades seguían siendo escasas.

—Por nada. —Félix cambio su mirada, sus ojos reflejaban el color profundo de la noche fuera de la ventana. Parecía muy solo. La atmósfera volvió a su estado original de incomodidad y silencio.

—Señor Agreste, si ya se encuentra mejor me iré a dormir primero. —Sus palabras salieron con gran cuidado de su boca. Félix pareció ver a través de ella y sus deseos de escapar.

Levantó su mano—. No hay prisa para irte, siéntate.

¿Que no había prisa? ¡Ella tenia mucha prisa para escapar! Y aun así, se sentó obedientemente, como una estudiante de primaria regañada por su profesor. En su rostro, su expresión parecía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

Félix sostuvo su cabeza con una mano—. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

En la oscuridad de la noche, el rubio parecía incluso mas peligroso a comparación de su frió yo en el día. Bridgette sacudió la cabeza, luego asintió con cuidado.

—Probablemente no haya una sola persona en toda la ciudad que no le tenga miedo ¿verdad?

Los delgados dedos de Félix jugaban con la copa de agua en sus manos mientras decía lentamente—. Así que me tienes miedo por que otros lo hacen. Entonces ¿por qué no te casas conmigo si otras mujeres también quieren hacerlo?

Esa pregunta asusto a la chica hasta el punto en que casi se cae de la silla por la impresión. Ella justo acababa de pensar que tenia suerte por que no habían tocado ese tema. Claramente, era muy ingenua. ¿Como se suponía que tenia que responder a eso?

Temerosamente levanto una mano—. Antes de responder ¿puedo hacer otra pregunta?

—Adelante.

—¿Exactamente por qué yo? ¿Es por que cree que su hijo depende de mi? Yo creo que eso solo va a ser temporal, estará bien en un tiempo, así que no tiene que molestarse de esa forma. —Bridgette comenzó a hablar como si estuviera aconsejándole a una joven que se había desviado para volver al camino correcto.

El rubio dejó la copa en la mesa, levanto sus ojos para mirarla fijamente—. Creo que deje muy en claro esto señorita Bridgette, pero no me importa repetirlo si es que aun no lo entiende. Te voy a pagar por que salvaste a mi hijo.

 _"¡Es exactamente por esa razón que no puedo aceptar una tontería como esta!"_ Su corazón comenzó a rugir. Ella sintió que no iba a poder comunicarse con él por mas tiempo. Al final, solo pudo hacer una expresión de disculpa.

—Señor Agreste, estoy extremadamente agradecida con sus buenas intenciones, sin embargo, estoy absolutamente en contra del matrimonio, así que...

Félix levanto una ceja—. ¿Entonces dices que solo quieres dormir conmigo sin querer asumir la responsabilidad que conlleva casarte conmigo?

—Si, es exactamente eso lo que bus- ¡Espera! No, no, no, ¡eso no era lo que quería decir! —En este punto, ella estaba a nada de arrodillarse delante de él.

—Desafortunadamente, no puedo aceptar sexo prematrimonial.

¿Quien creería esas palabras? No pudo evitar murmurar en voz baja después de escuchar eso—. Pero ya has embarazado a alguien antes del matrimonio...

La expresión del rubio estaba desenfocada cuando miró por la ventana—. Dean fue un accidente. No sé quien es su madre. —¿Porqué aquello sonaba tan mal a oidos de cualquier persona?— ¿Entonces piensas que mi hijo es una molestia?

—¡Eso es imposible! —Era como había dicho en un principio Félix, todas las mujeres de la ciudad se estaban matando para ser la madrastra de Pequeño Tesoro ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar que el niño era una molestia?

—¿Entonces por qué? —A juzgar por como iban las cosas, él definitivamente no la dejaría en paz hasta que no le diera una respuesta que fuera satisfactoria para él. Bridgette sostuvo su frente impotente, después de tomar una respiración profunda, ella habló.

—Señor Agreste, el matrimonio no es un juego. Independientemente si es por un pago o por una deuda, nos acabamos de conocer. ¿Acaso entiende mi forma de ser? ¿Conoce mi pasado?

—Con quien me quiero casar en con tu presente, tu pasado no tiene nada que ver conmigo. —La respuesta fue autoritaria como se esperaba.

Bridgette intento calmar sus emociones—. Sin embargo para mi, mí pasado es parte de mi. No tengo forma de ignorarlo solo para casarme con usted Señor Agreste. Ambos estamos caminando por sendas diferentes. Le sugiero que no insista mas con esta absurda idea.

Después de eso, hubo un silencio espeso. Bridgette pensó que el otro comenzaría a mostrar un mal temperamento luego de ser humillado al ser rechazado por segunda vez.

-Entiendo. -La voz de Féliz era con un tono uniforme. El cuerpo de la chica finalmente se pudo relajar ante el final de esa conversación.

-Entonces me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. -El hombre miró esa frágil espalda alejada, su mirada era indomable como las profundidades oceánicas.

* * *

¡No saben lo frustrante que fue la escena de la cena! Al final, creo que quedo bastante decente la traducción y edición,as que todo bien.

La escena de la sala es de mis favoritas por alguna razón :D

¡También! Aprovecho este apartado para agradecer todas sus opiniones. Estoy muy feliz de que me hayan dicho sus mas sinceras opiniones. Así que consulte con la almohada y he decidido actualizar tres veces a la semana.

Lunes (Aunque ya es martes xD), miércoles y viernes. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! No sabían las ganas de llorar que tenían al leer sus comentarios. Estoy muy agradecida.

Respecto a las canciones que aparecen, dado que no encontre las originales por mas que busque, al final las reemplace. Son **_Artificial Love_** de **EXO** y _**History Maker**_ de **Dean Fujioka**.

¡Por favor, no olviden comentar! Las estaré leyendo pronto ~~~

Las quiero mucho -corazoncitos-

.

 _ **Sol**_ : ¡Muchas gracias por comentar siempre! Estoy muy conmovida: D

 _ **Dena** :_ La original es un poco complicada, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho: D ¡Tambien, muchas gracias por comentar!

 _ **Hinaru**_ : Bueno, aparte de esta plataforma, también subo los capítulos en Wattpad. Aunque es una plataforma muy popular, la principal para mi es Fanfiction (De hecho en WP voy atrasada con dos capítulos xD) ¡Aun si gustas, puedes buscarla! Esta bajo el mismo título y el mismo nombre de usuario. Si gustas que los suba otra plataforma, puedo considerarlo, pero por favor dime. Muchas gracias por comentar.

¡UN SALUDO PARA TODAS!


	6. Aviso irrelevante

p style="text-align: center;"strongAnuncio importante pero irrelevante /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong¡Hola! Aquí la autora después de un tiempo sin aparecer./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSolo quería agradecer los mensajes que me mandaron preguntando si estaba bien y si, efectivamente estoy bien. El día 11 de septiembre cuando regresaba de la Universidad tuve un pequeño accidente automovilístico, donde no paso a mayores mas que la inmovilización de mi brazo derecho. Dado que estuve ausente de la universidad por lo mismo, mi ritmo de trabajo se vio afectado por ello y tuve que ponerme al corriente. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongResumiendo, estoy bastante enojada conmigo misma. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongUna disculpa a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia en sus cinco capítulos. Una vez que terminé de arreglar todo lo atrasado espero volver exitosamente con esta adaptación en los días ya mencionados antes./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGracias por su tiempo -corazoncitos para todos-/strong/p 


End file.
